Pokemon: Johto Adventures :D
by BxLank
Summary: Basically the game written out with a few canon characters added in. Every character will have a main part in the story but the focus is on Gold, Silver, and the canon Rival.


**Chapter One: Uncertain Darkness to a New Beginning**

"_Latios."_  
>The command was given and the blue eon pokemon flew through the sky ready to attack its target. This had been practiced many times before. The plan had been gone over twice as much as they had practiced this would go off without a hitch... If it wasn't for that blasted trainer.<p>

"Now now what do we have here." A voice said as a boy seeming no older than eighteen stood on the rooftop his figure illuminated by the moonlight. Snapping his fingers a silver pokemon with four arms appeared behind him.

"Meta!" the pokemon shouted as it's figure glistened in the moonlight.

"Meteor Mash." He said as he pointed at Latios. His pokemon obeying the order jumped down its front leg glowing with power. Smashing into the blue eon pokemon the figure seemed to smirk as he threw down a pokeball returning the silver beast back into its ball. "This is my hometown… I never want to see your kind here again." The figure said as the pokemon flew away back to its trainer.

"Tch…" a voice from the shadows said as a prominent red R could be seen on his uniform. "That stupid trainer again." He said as he returned Latios back into an Ultra Ball. "Even Latios was no match for him." He said as he disappeared into the darkness. "Interesting…"

"They seem to be getting more and more persistant." He commented as he looked down to his side a purple cat looking pokemon snuggling up to him. Picking up the Espeon with one arm he smiled as he let out a soft purr and fell asleep in his arm. "It's a shame that they don't realize it's the champion they're up against." He said as he picked up a white cloak and wrapped it around him. "Well I guess I should say future champion…" he muttered as he looked at the moon and sighed. "I wonder when I can start my journey…" he muttered

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_  
><em>"What time is it?" ….? "It's that late already?" "Hello everyone and welcome to the world of pokemon! I'm your host Professor Oak. These creatures that inhabit our planet are what we call pokemon. Some live with them others battle with them. Now…"<br>_"Where's Mary?" a boy exclaimed as he hit the radio and sighed. The two things he looked forward to most in life were playing with his pokemon and hearing Mary on the radio. For some odd reason or another today they replaced Mary with some old coot. "Well at least today's the day!" he said with a grin as he left his house and ran over to the lab.

"Hey who are you." He said as he looked at a red haired boy that was just outside the lab. In his hand was a pokeball and in his eyes was a fire for revenge. "Mind your own business." The boy said as he pushed the other back and walked away. Walking into the lab he rubbed his butt and let out a sigh. "Man this day keeps getting worse."

"Gold! I was just looking for you." Professor Elm said as he walked over to an egg shaped machine. Pushing various buttons the machine split in half and smoke hissed out as three pokeballs were there, or rather should've been there. Only two pokeballs remained one with the mark of fire and the other with the mark of grass. "What's the deal Prof.? Wasn't I promised a choice between three pokemon?" he asked as the professor let out a small sigh. "Well yes but Totodile was stolen today!" he said as Gold rubbed the back of his head. Consoling people wasn't in his best interest and neither was it his forte. "Don't be so down Prof!" He said as he slapped him on the back and picked up the ball with the fire seal. "If it makes ya feel any better I'll bring the criminal back with the stolen pokemon!" he said as he let the pokemon out of its pokeball and grinned. "Me and this little guy here will make sure of that!" he said as the Cyndaquil let out a burst of fire from its back. "See ya later Prof!" he said as he picked up the pokemon and ran out of the lab and into Route 29.

"So your name is Totodile…" the red haired boy said as he let a smirk creep onto his face. "You seemed to be the strongest so I picked you." He said as the little blue crocodile let out a growl and flexed its arm. "Looks like I made the right choice." He said as he disappeared behind a tree and walked to his next location the Sprout Tower in Violet City.


End file.
